


Történet a farkasról és a tündérről

by LadyAlice (MoiraLumi)



Category: Original - Fandom, own - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bunny writes
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/LadyAlice
Summary: Történet a farkasról és a tündérről | Character A (a mi esetünkben Desmond) is stuck working in a coffee shop on Christmas Day and Character B (a mi esetünkben Keith) is spending the whole day there | Keith x Desmond | saját (Fairy Christmas) | 16+ | 2016/12/14-23





	Történet a farkasról és a tündérről

Desmond mély sóhajjal dőlt előre, a pultra támaszkodott és állát a tenyerébe ejtette. Ismét sóhajtott, ami megtáncoltatta hosszú, féloldalas fekete frufruját.

December huszonnegyedike volt, neki pedig dolgoznia kellett, egészen este hatig. Két éve költözött ide, a nagyvárosba, hogy szerencsét próbáljon. Egy kávézóban kereste a kenyérrevalót. Meglehetősen puccos hely volt, inget, mellényt és nyakkendőt kellett viselnie. A megközelítőleg százféle kávé mellett árultak teát, süteményeket és szendvicseket is.

Voltak forgalmasabb napok és kevésbé. Ez a mai is az utóbbi közé tartozott. A kávézó ajtaja üvegből volt, a hatalmas ablakok a falakat is helyettesítették, így jól lehetett látni az utcát. Délelőtt még sokan szaladgáltak az utolsó percekben az utolsó, nélkülözhetetlen kellékért a tökéletes karácsonyhoz; ebéd után azonban csak elvétve sietett át egy-egy ember az utcán.

Két éve ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Desmond nem tudott hazautazni a szüleihez vidékre az ünnepekre. Ismét mélyet sóhajtott és akkor támaszkodott neki a pultnak és lökte el magát tőle, hogy egyenesen álljon, amikor az ajtó fölé szerelt csengő halkan csilingelt, jelezve, hogy vendég érkezett.

Desmond mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. Még néhány óra és végez.

A férfi egyenesen a pulthoz sétált és leült, Desmonddal szemben.

\- Mit adhatok? - kérdezte a fiú udvariasan. A vendég borostyán színű szeme a Desmond feje fölött lógó ajánlatokat fürkészte. Desmond pedig a férfit. Sápadt fehér bőre volt és kócos fekete haja, volt benne valami csibészes annak ellenére, hogy elegánsan volt öltözve. Jóképű volt, határozottan jóképű. A borostyánszín szemek Desmondra vándoroltak. A férfi elmosolyodott és Desmond megállapította, hogy volt valami farkas-szerű a mosolyában.

– Egy karamellás lattét kérek – mondta. Egészen mély hangja volt.

Desmond arca kifejezéstelen maradt.

– Azonnal – felelte és két perccel később a férfi elé tette a gőzölgő italt. Ő megköszönte, majd kavargatni kezdte.

– Letörtnek látszol… Desmond – mondta egykedvűen, miközben Desmondra pillantott. A fiú a férfira nézett. Persze, a névtábla.

– Nem vagyok letört – felelte.

A férfi halványan elmosolyodott. – Dehogynem.

Desmond sóhajtott és szétnézett a teremben. Az egyik hátsó asztalnál két lány ült, kedélyesen csevegtek és időnként halkan kuncogtak; egy közelebbi asztalnál pedig egy idős úr ücsörgött és keresztrejtvényt fejtett. Rajtuk kívül csak a pultnál ülő férfi és Desmond volt a kávézóban.

– Karácsony van, nekem pedig dolgoznom kell. Természetes, hogy kissé el vagyok kenődve – mondta aztán és a férfira nézett.

– Várnak otthon?

– A szüleim vidéken élnek. Nem tudok leutazni hozzájuk.

– Előbb-utóbb kirepül a madárka. Hozzá kell szokniuk – mondta mindentudó mosollyal a férfi, majd az ajkaihoz emelte a poharát, hogy igyon. – Barátnő? – Kortyolt.

Desmond nem válaszolt azonnal. Ki a frász ez a fickó, mi köze a magánéletéhez és egyáltalán miért válaszolgat neki? Ó, tényleg, a fickó a  _vendég_ , így dőlt betűkkel, ő, Desmond pedig a pultos, aki meghallgatja a  _vendég_  panaszait, melankolikusan törölget, együtt érzően hümmög és bólogat és bölcs, semmire sem való tanácsokat osztogat, amiket senki a világon nem fogad meg. Lassan a pasasra nézett.

– Nincs – felelte, tekintete pedig visszarévedt a híg levegőbe. – Nem az én műfajom.

\- Ó. – A fazon csak ennyit fűzött hozzá, majd ismét kortyolt egyet a lattéjából. Letette a poharat és Desmondra mosolygott. Mondani készült valamit, de a fiú tekintete a teremre szegeződött, nem rá.

– Bocsánat – vetette oda Desmond, ruganyosan ellökte magát a pulttól és elindult. A férfi megfordult, hogy lássa, hova megy.

A magányosan üldögélő bácsi reszkető lábakkal felállt az asztaltól – hozzá igyekezett Desmond. Amikor odaért az öreg úrhoz, kedvesen rámosolygott.

– Várjon, Gareth bácsi, segítek – mondta, és felsegítette a kabátot az idős férfira. Amíg a bácsi gombolta a súlyos, meleg kabátot, Desmond visszasietett a pult mögé és becsomagolt néhány csokis kekszet. Mire a bácsi készen lett, visszaért hozzá és a kis csomagot a botjával együtt a kezébe nyomta.

– Ezt Lilynek küldöm, Gareth bácsi.

\- Köszönjük szépen, fiacskám. Lily biztosan nagyon örülni fog neki.

A bácsi bágyadtan, de melegen Desmondra mosolygott, ő pedig vissza rá, majd az ajtóig kísérte. Miután a bácsi távozott, elpakolt az asztalon. Közben a lányok is felöltöztek, kiürült csészéiket széles mosollyal a pulthoz vitték. Kedvesen integettek és elköszöntek Desmondtól, aztán megfogták egymás kezét és ők is távoztak.

Desmond és a férfi kettesben maradtak.

A fiú visszavitte a bácsi csészéjét a pult mögé.

– Szabad ilyet? – kérdezte leplezett, kaján mosollyal a férfi.

– Ez legyen az én gondom – felelte Desmond és mosogatni kezdett.

– Ki ő?

Desmond a férfira pillantott. Sóhajtott.

\- Gareth bácsi – mesélte végül megadóan. - Minden hétfőn és szerdán jön, néha pénteken is, háromtól ötig. Havonta háromszor elhozza a kis unokáját is, Lilyt. Lily mindig csokis sütit kér. Ha nincs vendég, segítek a bácsinak rejtvényt fejteni. – A csöpögtetőre tette a csészéket, kanalakat, majd a férfira nézett.

– Adhatok még valamit?

A férfi vigyorogva nézte, hogy Desmond szárazra törli a kezét, majd a pultra könyökölt.

– Kedves vagy. – Desmond a férfira pillantott, de nem szólt. – És a lányok? – kérdezte kíváncsian, fejével az asztal felé intve, ahol ültek. – Minden bizonnyal nekik is megvan a saját történetük.

Desmond lustán az asztal felé pillantott, majd visszanézett a férfira. Állát a tenyerébe ejtette.

– Őket nem ismerem.

– Rólam mit fogsz mesélni majd annak, aki ide ül?

Desmond nem árulta el, hogy az a szék rendszeresen üresen marad. Elege lett a pultos-vendég játékból, fárasztó volt. A férfira mosolygott.

– Mit szeretnél, mit meséljek?

A férfi kissé közelebb hajolt. – Az jól hangozna, hogy volt egy fickó, egy bizonyos Keith–

– Keith? – vágott közbe Desmond, kérdőn felemelt szemöldökkel.

– Ez a nevem – felelte a férfi, és elvigyorodott. Desmond ismét megállapította magában, hogy farkas-szerű mosolya van. – Tehát van ez a Keith – én –, aki olyan rendes volt, hogy veled töltötte a karácsony estét, amikor be voltál osztva.

– Nocsak. – Desmond szemöldöke ismét a haja vonaláig szaladt. Keith bólintott.

\- Bizony. Veled volt és beszélgettetek. Ezt pedig olyan komolyan gondolom, hogy máris kérek még egy karamellás lattét meg egy áfonyás muffint, valamint…

– Igen?

– Bármit, amit te szeretnél. Meghívlak. Kávé, süti, amit akarsz.

Desmond lassan elszakította tekintetét Keith-ről és nekilátott, hogy elkészítse a rendelést. Magának egy tejhabos-tejszínhabos kávét csinált. A pultra támaszkodott és figyelte, ahogy a férfi a lattéba kortyolt. Elégedetten hümmögött, Desmond pedig, boldogan, a jól végzett munka tudatával, elégedetten, vidáman rágcsálta a szívószálát.

– Isteni!

\- Köszönöm. – Keith-re pillantott és a szívószállal kavarni kezdte a kávéját. – Szóval, miért vagy ilyen rendes?

– Hm? Mire gondolsz?

– Ne csináld. Nem hiszek már a mesékben; nem hiszem, hogy puszta szívjóságból itt töltenéd a karácsonyt. Nincs kihez hazamenned?

Keith fanyarul elmosolyodott.

– Talált, süllyedt, Des.

_Des? Mióta vannak ilyen jóban?_

– Szóval azt mondom – emelte fel a fejét a férfi, még mindig a lattét kavargatva –, tekintsük a sors akaratának. Két magányos fickó találkozik és együtt töltik a karácsonyt. Legalábbis egy részét.

Desmond hümmögött. – Azt hiszem, illene megköszönnöm.

– Szóra sem érdemes.

Keith felnézett a fiúra, és hosszan bámult a sötét, kifejezéstelen szemekbe. Desmond végül elszakította tekintetét a borostyánszín pillantástól és kortyolt a kávéjából.

– Említetted, hogy nem hiszel a mesékben – jegyezte meg Keith.

Desmond Keith-re pillantott.

– Hm… Hát, ez csak amolyan szófordulat.

– Tehát hiszel bennük?

Desmond Keith-re bámult.

– Mit kéne válaszolnom erre? Miféle választ vársz?

Keith majdnem kuncogott.

– Az igazat.

\- Nem tudom. - Desmond lesütötte sötét szemeit és egy pillanatig a pult fényes fafelületét mustrálta. - Talán. - Felnézett, majd tekintete Kreith-en állapodott meg. - Ezek metaforák. Nem hiszek abban, hogy létezik egy jó tündér keresztanya néni, aki egy csapásra megoldja az ember minden gondját-baját, de abban hiszek, hogy vannak lehetőségeink felismerni a helyes megoldást és néha történnek jó dolgok is az életben.

– Hiszel abban, hogy a farkas gonosz?

Desmond megrázta a fejét.

– Az ember gonosz. És fél az ismeretlentől és attól, ami… más, és amit nem ért. Gonosz dolgokra képes önző érdekekből.

Keith felemelte a kezeit és tenyerét védekezően Desmond felé mutatta.

– Elég. Még egy szó és menthetetlenül beléd szeretek.

Desmond pislogott. – Tessék?

– Jól hallottad – mosolygott Keith, Desmond pedig úgy döntött, hogy nem hallott semmit.

– Szóval szereted a meséket?

– Igen.

– Tudsz egy karácsonyit?

Keith elmosolyodott, kortyolt a lattéjából, majd bólintott.

– Rendben, mesélek neked egy karácsonyi történetet, de nem biztos, hogy vidám lesz. Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, volt egyszer egy farkas. Ez a farkas egy vidám kis falka tagja volt. Boldogan éltek évekig, háborítatlanul, mígnem egyszer, egy téli napforduló ünnepekor tűz ütött ki. Először azt hitték, az áldozati szent tűz vadult meg és harapózott el, de néhány pillanat múlva kiderült és nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy emberek ütöttek rajtuk. Fenevadnak gondolták őket és el akarták pusztítani valamennyit. A farkasok el akartak menekülni, de bekerítették őket és csak egyetlen egynek sikerült észrevétlenül eltűnnie. Ő azóta egyedül él, magányosan bolyong a világban, mert fél sokáig egy helyen maradni, és a téli napfordulókor nem ünnepel, hanem gyászol, elveszett családjáért gyújt gyertyát. Ám egy napon talán mégis rámosolygott a szerencse. Az egyik magányosan töltött karácsonykor találkozott egy tündérrel. Egy tündérrel, aki nem fél tőle és talán újra megtanítja majd neki, hogy hogyan kell önfeledten nevetni, a veszteség érzése és félelem nélkül, feltétlenül szeretni, és a téli napforduló újra ünnep lesz. Itt a vége, fuss el véle.

Desmond kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel Keith-re nézett.

– Egy tündér?

Keith bólintott. - Egy tündér. - Felemelte a poharát és ivott egy kortyot a lattéjából. – Mit tervezel azutánra, hogy letelt a műszakod?

Desmond az órára pillantott. – Sétálok veled a hóesésben.

Keith elmosolyodott, majd kinézett a csupa üveg ajtón. – Nem esik a hó – jegyezte meg. Desmond a férfira mosolygott. Volt valami mindentudó, valami végtelen a mosolyában.

– Majd fog. – Elvette Keith kiürült poharát és a sajátjával együtt elmosta. – Miért pont a téli napforduló?

Keith komolyan a fiú szemébe nézett.

\- Tudod te azt nagyon jól. A téli napfordulón a leghosszabb az éjszaka, utána rövidülnek. Egyfajta újjászületésként értelmezték a régi kultúrákban és hatalmas vigasságot és ünnepet csaptak.

– A legősibb ünnepek egyike. A sötétség világosságba fordul.

– Ahogy mondod, Des.

Desmond hallgatott néhány pillanatig, majd álmodozóan Keith-re nézett.

– A halloweent jobban kedvelem.

Keith elvigyorodott. – Mindjárt sejtettem.

Desmond megajándékozta a férfit egy újabb mosollyal, majd a vállára tette a kezét.

– Öltözhetsz, indulhatunk haza.

Keith az órára pillantott. – Röpül az idő – jegyezte meg, majd felkászálódott a bárszékről.

Desmond még egyszer végignézett a helyiségen, lekapcsolta a lámpát, bezárta az ajtót, élesítette a riasztót, majd csatlakozott az utcán várakozó Keith-hez. A férfi sötétszürke kabátot viselt, aminek vastag prémgallérja volt, a kezeit a zsebébe süllyesztette. Borostyánszín szemei drágakőként csillogtak az éjszakában, ahogy tekintetével követte Desmond mozdulatait, lehelete félig áttetsző felhője koronázta kusza fekete tincseit.

Senki nem volt kint, az utcán kandeláberek gyér fénye sárgás félhomállyá oldotta az éjszaka sötétjét. Keith felajánlotta a karját, Desmond elfogadta. A fiú vastag, fekete szövetkabátot viselt, orrát pedig szürke-fehér kockás sálába fúrta a hideg ellen. Apró, sűrű pelyhekben hullani kezdett a hó. Néhány pehely összekapaszkodott és Desmond hajába gabalyodott. Keith kuncogott.

– A füled is hegyes? – kérdezte. Desmond jókedvűen rávigyorgott.

– Vonítasz a Holdra? – kérdezett vissza.

– Csak ha telehold.

Desmond kuncogott és szorosabban Keith-hez bújt. A férfi megállt és szembe fordult Desmonddal. A hó zuhogott, mintha kiszakadt volna egy égi dunna és az idők végezetéig ontaná magából a pelyheket, a vállukra ült, óvón átölelve őket.

Keith felemelte az egyik kezét, és gyengéden Desmond arcára simította a tenyerét. Hüvelykujjával végigsimította a fiú arccsontját, elmaszatolva néhány hópelyhet, majd finoman végighúzta az alsó száján, Desmond ajkai pedig ettől puhán elváltak egymástól. Csillogó kőszénként ragyogó tekintettel rendületlenül Keith szemébe nézett.

– Megcsókolhatlak? – suttogta a kérdést a férfi.

– Igen – suttogta a választ Desmond. Kissé megemelte az állát, hogy felajánlhassa az ajkait.

Keith halványan elmosolyodott, gyengéden két tenyerébe fogta a fiú arcát. A bőre hideg és sápadt volt, az orcája kipirult, a lélegzete elakadt, a füle pedig… mintha hegyes lett volna a csúcsa. Keith elvigyorodott. Volt valami farkas-szerű a vigyorában.

 

Keith ettől fogva úgy fejezi be a karácsonyi meséjét a farkasról, hogy a tündér a farkas társa lett, nem voltak többé magányosak, boldogan éltek és a téli napfordulókon ünnepeltek.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
